The International Society of Biomechanics (ISB) was founded in 1973 to promote the study of all areas of biomechanics at the international level, although special emphasis is given to the biomechanics of Human Movement. The Society promotes the dissemination of knowledge in the fields of anatomy, physiology, orthopedics, rehabilitation medicine, sport medicine, ergonomics, and electro-physiology. The unifying philosophy is that principles of mechanics are key to our understanding of musculoskeletal injuries, occupational health and human performance. This proposal describes the goals and rationale behind the 2005 meeting of the International Society of Biomechanics. This is the first time in over a decade that the ISB has held its meeting in the USA (the 1989 Los Angeles meeting was the last time). There are three main objectives of ISB2005. First, recent breakthroughs in areas of biomechanics that are currently receiving widespread attention will be critically reviewed. Areas that fall within this objective include, but are not limited to, (i) protective measures that reduce or prevent impact injuries, (ii) use of vibration devices to address problems of osteopenia and diabetic neuropathy, and (iii) functional tissue engineering. Second, through the use of conference tutorials, student breakfasts and workshops, considerable efforts will be directed towards student educational needs. In this respect, we anticipate that up to 40% of the anticipated 1000 delegates will be students. Third, critical questions will be identified; the discussion and answers to these questions are expected to lay the foundation for ensuing work around the world. In this respect we have an agreement with the Journal of Biomechanics (the leading journal in this field) to use their publication for furthing the mission of the International Society of Biomechanics: to provide a forum for the exchange of information and ideas among researchers in biomechanics.